1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of novel flexible thermoplastic polymers which are inherently electroconductive, rather than being doped to impart electroconductive properties thereto, and to novel unsaturated monomers of TTF (tetrathiafulvalene), TCNQ (tetracyanoquinodimethane) and DCQDI (dicyanoquinon diimine) which are polymerizable to form homopolymer blends or copolymers having such properties.
2. Discussion of the Art
The pseudosalt of TTF (tetrathiafulvalene) and TCNQ (tetracyanoquinomethane) is well known as the most (electrically-conductive) organic compound. Its conductivity is metallic-like in that it increases as the temperature of the pseudosalt decreases. The pseudosalt is a charge-transfer complex wherein the donor moiety is the TTF and the electron acceptor moiety is the TCNQ. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,648.
It is known to impart electroconductive properties to an existing polymer by doping or reacting it with TTF and/or TCNQ, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,992; 4,543,319 and 4,769,177. Polymers produced as disclosed in these patents do not comprise the TTF compound or the TCNQ compound as integral components of the polymer backbone and therefore are less stable, have less temperature-resistant conductivity properties and have lower electroconductivity than the novel polymers of the present invention.
The only known unsaturated derivative of either TTF, TCNQ or DCQDI is vinyl TTF which is disclosed in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,992. However, said patent does not disclose that vinyl TTF is polymerizable, and only discloses coupling the charge-transfer compounds of TTF and TCNQ to existing polymers to produce electroconductive polymers.